Universo R-34ZPI789W90
by L. Carrasco
Summary: Morty decide ocupar los lentes de su abuelo para ver como seria su vida en otras dimensiones. Serie corta. Rick x Morty.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes y universo de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los tomo sin permiso alguno y hago lo que quiera con ellas. Pero repito, no son míos.**

 **Seria corta que espero no dure mas d capítulos. Contiene incesto y pedofilia. Si, así tal cual. Si no les gusta, pasen de largo, si les gusta, bienvenidos sean. Acepto criticas de todo tipo por que toda critica sirve para mejorar.**

Capítulo 1

Domingo por la tarde, el calor entraba por las ventanas y el ambiente de la casa estaba extrañamente silencioso. El joven adolescente se levanta de su cama y mira hacia el patio delantero, incluso el vecindario parece tener una extraña quietud. Da un gran bostezo mientras se frota un ojo. Bien, no es como si le importara el silencio realmente, de hecho, se agradece. Mira el reloj despertador en su velador y ve la hora: Ya eran las 2:00pm.

-O-oh, a nadie le interesa si almuerzo o no, geez… -Mientras se queja, sus fosas nasales rápidamente sienten un peculiar olor saliendo de alguna parte. Se acerca el brazo a su nariz solo para descubrir que se trataba de el mismo. Claro, ese debe ser el olor que te queda en el cuerpo después de terminar bañado en la sangre de los enemigos alienígenas de su abuelo. Suspiro, y decidió dejar de enfadarse por estupideces, después de todo, eran vacaciones de verano, no pasaba nada por dormir hasta tarde y ayudar a su abuelo Rick en peligrosas misiones intergalácticas, tampoco es como si tuviera planes más interesantes. De hecho, para Morty las cosas se habían complicado un poco desde que cumplió 16 años; Su hermana Summer por fin se había cansado de vivir con sus padres y en cuanto termino la preparatoria se inscribió en la Universidad mas lejana posible, para orgullo de su madre, y desagrado de su padre, al parecer estaba estudiando algo relacionado con la ciencia, lo cual era bastante obvio teniendo en cuenta la devota admiración que tiene por el abuelo Rick. Mientras sus pensamientos lo perseguían, el castaño camino hacia el baño con pereza pasando frente al cuarto de sus progenitores, se dio una ducha de agua fría para sacarse un poco la pereza que tenía, se lavó los dientes e hizo sus necesidades.

La relación entre sus padres solo iba de mal en peor, parecían estar bastantes conscientes de que viven en un toxico circulo vicioso del cual no son capaces de salir por que sus personalidades dependen de la personalidad del otro, cuestión que Rick constantemente les recuerda pero que ellos, en un afán de llevarle la contra, niegan rotundamente. La verdad es que esto a Morty ya le parecía bastante aburrido, y la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera los escuchaba. Siendo completamente sinceros, extrañaba bastante a su perra hermana. Después de todo, era la única capaz de decirles que juntaran toda su mierda y los dejaran cenar tranquilos. Por supuesto, aparte de Rick, pero a él también es aburrido escucharlo, con sus estúpidas frases inventadas.

El adolescente bajo las escaleras solo para descubrir -muy obviamente- que no había nadie en casa. ¿Adonde habrán ido? ¿Habrá algún problema? ¿Por qué ni siquiera está el abuelo Rick? ¿Quieren saber la verdad?

-Me i-importa una mierda. -Murmuro el muchacho mientras sacaba una caja de cereal de una alacena y se servía un tazón con leche fría. Culpen a las hormonas en plena pubertad, o mejor culpen a su estúpido abuelo. Si, así es señoras y señores, a estas alturas, Morty había sufrido tantos traumas imposibles de superar, y había visto tantas cosas en las distintas dimensiones, que simplemente ya nada le interesaba. ¿Qué su padre había tratado de suicidarse? Patético. ¿Su mama llego borracha y en el camino atropello a una anciana? Bastante repetido. ¿Su abuelo tuvo que fabricar toda una tierra falsa con clones de todas las formas de vida humana y reubicar a la tierra verdadera en otra vía láctea para así confundir al Gobierno y no ser encontrado? Un poco cliché ¿No les parece? Ni siquiera su apetito sexual era el mismo de antes. Claro, Morty seguía siendo virgen… Si es que estamos hablando de fornicar con seres humanos. ¿Y sabían que hay por lo menos 2.607.455 canales de pornografía en la televisión Inter dimensional? La verdad ya se había echo la paja con todo lo posiblemente imaginado, y ya nada parecía divertido. Cualquiera pensaría que después de tantas aventuras, se volvería un entusiasta futuro científico. Pero el no es como Summer, es consciente que nadie viene al mundo a cumplir ningún estúpido destino, y tan solo a sus 16 años se había vuelto en un ser frio y con solo sentido del humor para lo oscuro. En ese sentido, podemos decir que se parece bastante a su abuelo.

Con un suspiro dejo el tazón en el lavado y fue hasta la cochera, encima del escritorio había una nota.

"Fui a Blips and Chitz, Morty. Eres un pedazo de mierda y no quiero que me lo arruines de nuevo, Morty. Estúpido pedazo de mierda."

-Geez… -Miro a su alrededor. ¿Qué podía hacer un adolescente un domingo por la tarde en una casa solitaria? Cualquier otro mamífero de su edad pensaría en llamar a la chica que le gusta bajo la excusa de ver películas. Como ya dije anteriormente, al castaño ya no le importaba absolutamente nada, y hace mas de un año que su obsesión con Jessica había terminado. No es muy agradable verla tener sexo con su abuelo, claro, eran versiones alternativas de otra realidad, pero aun así la imagen le impedía tener cualquier deseo o sentimiento por ella. En fin, quizá podría encontrar algo para pasar el rato. Tomo la pequeña escalera y la acerco a los estantes, aún seguía esperando el estirón que le dan a todos los púberes, pero para el las cosas iban un poco atrasadas, aun ni siquiera lograba llegar a los hombros de Rick, pero algo era algo. Se subió y empezó a husmear entre medio de las cosas, hasta que finalmente encontró algo de su interés.

-Esto servirá. – Camino hasta el living y se recostó en el sillón sin ningún cuidado, observo el objeto entre sus manos. Eran los lentes que te permiten ver como es tu vida en otras realidades. Cuando el artefacto apareció por primera vez no le presto mucha atención por que estaba mas fascinado con la televisión inter dimensional. Y claro, a estas alturas ya había hablado con muchos Morty's y se había puesto al tanto de como eran sus vidas. Pero había infinitas posibilidades, lo cual lo intrigaba bastante. Estaba por ponerse los lentes cuando se percato de un pequeño compartimiento a la izquierda. Usando una de sus uñas lo abrió con facilidad.

-¿Sentidos? -Es la inscripción que había justo al lado de un pequeño interruptor, sin pensarlo mucho lo movió y una pequeña luz verde se encendió. Volvió a cerrarlo, y esta vez sin medir consecuencia se puso los lentes. Rápidamente una sensación helada y mojada invadió todo su cuerpo haciéndolo dar un brinco en su lugar, miro hacia todos lados solo para darse cuenta que una de sus versiones estaba en una piscina pasando la tarde. -Y-ya veo, puedo, puedo… Con ese botón puedo sentir lo que mis otras versiones estén haciendo. -Dentro de la imagen, su otra versión dirigía su mirada a otra versión de Jessica que al parecer era morena y daba un largo suspiro. Al parecer, en este mundo Morty seguía embobado por su compañera de clases. El Morty original pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y sus pantalones se movían producto de una erección. Al parecer, no funcionaba solo con sensaciones, sino que también con sentimientos. Rápidamente se saco los lentes con expresión horrorizada. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía nada, así que realmente el asunto lo tomo por sorpresa. Pero después sonrió, quizá esto le ayudaría a ser el mismo de antes. Volvió a colocarlos, y empezó a pasar de una realidad a otra. En algunas veía cosas interesantes; Como ser el bravucón de su escuela, tener una novia mitad lobo, ser un filántropo adinerado. Pero seamos sinceros, no había muchas variaciones de una a otra. En todas era un adolescente estúpido que iba con su abuelo a todas a partes. De hecho, cuando se ponía a analizarlo con mas detenimiento, en todas las otras realidades, podía percibirse a su mismo como un adolescente bastante feliz; Claro, podía sentir la frustración de sus problemas familiares, pero aun así en las demás realidades se observaba como un Morty sensible capaz de sorprenderse, de reírse o de llorar. Tal vez el único Morty con problemas de sensibilidad era el, quizá él era el único Morty fenómeno.

Mas desmotivado que cuando inicio el dia, siguió cambiando de una realidad a otra con completo aburrimiento, hasta que de repente, todo se puso oscuro en los lentes.

\- ¿Qué es esto…? -De repente las luces se prendieron, y pudo ver como el otro Morty estaba en la cochera todo el tiempo. El Morty original no sabia muy bien que pasaba realmente, pero por alguna razón su otra versión se sentía muy, muy nervioso. Podía sentirlo en sus manos sudadas, su respiración agitada, y su corazón latiendo a mil por horas. Esperen… ¿Y por que los labios le ardían tanto?

- _B-bien Rick, voy a… Oh, geez… V-voy a ir con Summer, creo que la escuche llamarme. S-si, estoy seguro de eso._ -Rápidamente la imagen se movió hacia la puerta que daba a la entrada de la casa. En cambio, el original seguía profundamente confundido, pero por alguna razón, quería saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. La imagen se detuvo y el Morty de la otra realidad se detuvo justo frente a la puerta para luego girar en dirección a su abuelo, que parecía bastante concentrado en un nuevo experimento. – _Y-yo…_ -

\- _¡Diablos Morty! ¿No puedes mantener la boca cerrada? Ya te dije que no significo nada, Morty, adolescente estúpido._ -Su abuelo lo miraba con su característico desprecio.

\- _¡C-cielos Rick, no puedes…. No puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas y esperar que uno guarde silencio, geez!_ -Ahora el Morty original podía sentir un ardor en la palma de sus manos, producto de las uñas que al otro se le clavaban por cerrar los puños con tanta fuerza. En su garganta había una sensación de rabia, acompañada de lo que parecían ser lagrimas que se empañaban en subir a sus ojos. Y vergüenza, mucha, mucha vergüenza, mas de la que hubiera sentido en toda su vida.

- _Cállate de una vez, pequeña mierda._ -Respondió el mayor con indiferencia. Pero después, paso a sonreírle con maldad y… ¿Lujuria? - _¿O prefieres que sea yo quien te haga callar?_

- _¡Iiih!_ -Grito Morty, y seguidamente corrió del garaje hasta el interior de la casa. Subió las escaleras muy acelerado y en el camino se tropezó. Rápidamente se incorporo para llegar a su habitación, la cual cerro de un portazo. Se sentó temblando en su cama -Temblor que nuestro Morty original tampoco podía controlar- y se dio unos momentos para respirar profundo. Miro sus manos y las llevo a sus labios, que seguían ardiendo. Desde su lugar en el sillón, su observador hizo lo mismo casi por inercia, complemente hipnotizado en lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de que su mente se negaba a comprenderlo.

Silencio Total. Morty alternativo simplemente estaba ahí, sentado con sus propios pensamientos tocándose los labios con fascinación. Si, fascinación, el Morty original podía sentir como su otro yo estaba fascinado con lo que acababa de ocurrir, en más, se sentía excitado, confundido, feliz, nervioso… ¿E… Enamorado? El nunca había sentido el amor. Había sentido el enamoramiento y la lujuria, pero nunca el amor. ¿Pero de quien estaba enamorado su otro yo? ¿Por qué la imagen inicio con la habitación a oscuras? ¿Y por que mierda su abuelo Rick le había dicho… eso? Sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar, así que prefirió quitarse los lentes, no sin antes memorizar la dimensión en la que todo había sucedido.

-R-34ZPI789W90. Eso es un poco rebuscado… -Se levanto y fue a tomar una hoja y un lápiz para anotar el nombre de la dimensión antes de que se le olvidara. Lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos. El no era estúpido, era capaz de entender lo que en ese lugar sucedía. Entre las infinitas posibilidades y versión de ellos mismos, al parecer, había por lo menos una en donde entre su abuelo y él había una especie de… ¿Relación… Algo, cosa? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Y el que creyó que ya nada lo podría sorprender. Así de inmerso como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta el momento en que un portal se abrió ante su espalda y su abuelo -Si, el original- salió de este. Morty simplemente estaba cruzado de brazos mirando el suelo mientras sostenía los lentes.

El peli azul, viendo una perfecta oportunidad para molestar a su sobrino, se acerco con sigilo a su espalda y sin meditar nada de lo que hacía, se acercó a la oreja de este

-¡¿En que piensas pequeña mierda?!-El pequeño dio un fuerte grito y se levanto de golpe de su lugar. Volteo a ver al culpable de todas sus desgracias, quien lo observaba con su característica ceja levantada, su estúpida postura de superioridad y su hermosa sonrisa arrogante. ¿Hermosa?

-Geez, Rick, no tenias p-por que asustarme. ¿Cómo te fue en los juegos? -Tardo unos segundos, pero estaba seguro de haber disimulado perfectamente lo que realmente pasaba por su mente. Claro, la articulación de robot y el sonrojo podrían delatarlo. -Oh, diablos… Estoy tan cansado. ¿S-sabes? Estuve todo el día jugando con estos lentes… Ejem, c-creo que iré a recostarme un momento. Bueno, adiós Rick. -Y empezó a correr escaleras arribas sin esperar respuesta alguna, y por supuesto, se llevo consigo los lentes.

El científico lo vio correr intrigado. Por supuesto había notado el extraño sonrojo en su nieto. Pero simplemente se encogió de hombros, quizá estuvo apunto de descubrirlo a media paja y por eso estaba tan avergonzado, quien entendía a esos sacos de inútiles hormonas adolescentes.

Por otro lado, Morty estaba en su habitación perturbado. ¿Acaso había pensado que los labios de su abuelo eran hermosos? Es posible que ocupar los lentes con el botón de "Sentidos" hayan traído consecuencias a sus sentimientos en esta realidad. Pero no podía sacarse todas esas sensaciones de su cuerpo. En todas las demás realidades en las que se percibió a si mismo "enamorado" de otra persona, el sentimiento había sido tan fuerte e intenso. Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ahora. Dirigió su mirada a los lentes que había dejado sobre la cama y dio un largo suspiro. Los tomo y los guardo en su armario. Lo mejor seria dejar el asunto para otro día.


	2. Chapter 2

Si, claro, como si pudiese dejar el tema para otro momento. Trataba de convencerse a si mismo que no tenia importancia, era solo algo del azar. Morty trato de comprobar su teoría revisando con los lentes las dimensiones alternativas que estaban mas cercanas al universo R-34ZPI789W90, y ver si es que acaso estas también sufrían variaciones en donde su abuelo y el -Bueno, no el realmente. El otro "el" ¿Entienden? - tenían alguna especia de atracción. En algunas sucedía que el mayor era un poco mas amable a diferencia de su propio abuelo Rick, pero a parte de eso, nada lucia diferente. Lo cual quería decir que era el único universo donde existía tal posibilidad. Esto a Morty lo dejaba más tranquilo, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción del peli azul si descubriera semejante cosa. Seria capaz de matar a sus otras versiones solo por el repudio que le darían. Y sinceramente, prefería quedarse con las aventuras convencionales en vez de tener que asesinarse a si mismo… De nuevo.

Por segunda vez en el día, había llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor era olvidarse del asunto, guardar los lentes en su lugar y quemar la hoja que contenía la ubicación del universo, y de esa forma, olvidarlo y evitar que su abuelo también lo descubriera. Estaba seguro que aun no sospechaba nada, pero también estaba seguro que si no actuaba normal, no tardaría mucho en hacerlo. Morty debía seguir actuando normal, fingir que seguía siendo el estúpido adolescente torpe que no es mas que un escudo humano. No tenia problema en actuar, pero siendo honestos… No tenia ganas de abandonar el tema. Después de todo, es humano, y tenia curiosidad, cuestión que no había sentido hace ya casi un año. Morty pensó que tal vez si descubría por que Morty alternativo se sentía de esa forma por Rick alternativo, el mismo seria capaz de recuperar sentimientos perdidos. Eso tampoco significaba que el quisiera enamorarse de su abuelo, de echo la sola idea de darse un beso le revolvía el estómago… Y no de la forma tierna, mas bien de la forma asquerosa. En fin, era tan solo un plan, y era el único que tenía, así que había que probar. ¿No fue su abuelo el que le dijo que a veces simplemente hay que arriesgarse?

Ya estaba decidido, era hora de proceder. Se levanto y cerro su puerta con llave. Rick podría entrar por un portal de todas formas, pero eso al menos le daba la sensación de intimidad. Se sentó cruzando sus piernas sobre la cama y se ajusto los lentes.

-R-34ZPI789W88… R-34ZPI789W89… ¡R-34ZPI789W90! -Trago saliva y espero lo peor. Si la última vez los vio justo al final de un beso… ¿Qué podría pasar ahora? Sin embargo, la imagen empezó mucho mas tranquila de lo que se imaginó. Morty estaba a unas cuadras de su casa, y un poco mas lejos se podía ver a Jessica -Una versión un poco rechoncha, pero aun muy bonita- que se despedía de el agitando la mano y con una sonrisa. Pero a diferencia de los otros Morty's, el Morty R-34 no se sentía avergonzado ni nervioso por la muchacha, pero si se sentía agradecido y feliz. Su observador concluyo que en esta dimensión eran amigos… Tal vez mejores amigos. Interesante.

El otro Morty empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, y al llegar a esta se apreciaba la puerta del garaje abierta, con su abuelo Rick sosteniendo una discusión con Jerry. El adolescente se mantuvo a distancia para no verse enredado en el asunto. Solo para ver, segundos después, como su padre se iba llorando del lugar. Nadie puede ganarle a Rick Sanchez, ¿Verdad? Nuestro Morty original se removió en su lugar un poco incomodo, podía sentir como su otro yo admiraba la destreza verbal y la fuerza de su abuelo. Por supuesto, él también lo hacía… ¿Pero acaso eso no es normal? ¿Es suficiente para enamorarse?

-H-hola, Rick. -Morty R-34 llevo una mano a su nuca y se rasco un poco tratando de parecer calmado, pero nuestro protagonista podía saber y sentir todo lo que sucedía en su corazón. Otra vez esa sensación de absoluta vergüenza, era una especie de calor en su pecho que se expandía por todo su cuerpo como una enfermedad incurable. ¿Pero que mierda le pasaba a su otro yo para sentirse de esa forma? Bien, debía dejar de pensar. No estaba observando para juzgar, necesitaba recodarlo. Tan absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto el momento en que cerraron la puerta del garaje, y rápidamente los dos personajes quedaron en absoluta intimidad. Su corazón latía rápido, se le quería escapar por la garganta. Y sus piernas, estaban débiles, hechizadas.

-Deja de verme con tu cara de degenerado, Morty, y-y mejor ayúdame, pequeño mojón. -Eso no era para nada extraño, el mismo Rick de siempre. Rápidamente Morty R-34 se acerco junto a su abuelo, dispuesto a asistirlo en lo que necesitara. Pero a cada rato desviaba su mirada a las manos del mayor. Al parecer tenía una fijación con estas. Quizá si los lentes tuvieran una opción para escuchar los pensamientos de su otro yo, podría descubrir el por qué, pero eso solo haría las cosas mas difíciles. La escena transcurrió mucho mas tranquila de lo que se imaginó. Incluso estaba mentalizado a encontrarse con algo mucho mas sexual, pero al parecer los otros dos contenían sus instintos por algún motivo.

Aunque hubo un momento, algo pequeño… Fueron solo cinco segundos. Morty le estaba entregando una herramienta al mayor cuando sus manos se rozaron, y ninguno de las dos la movió de su lugar. El adolescente lo había hecho apropósito, Morty -Nuestro Morty- podía sentir sus intenciones. Pero Rick tampoco había quitado su mano. En más, lo había volteado a ver y le había devuelto el gesto con una sonrisa. Después de eso, siguieron con sus labores mientras su abuelo le explicaba para que era el artefacto que estaba construyendo. Después de un rato, los dos estaban subiéndose a la nave, al parecer, era tiempo de una aventura. El adolescente decidió que ya era suficiente con lo que había visto y se quito los lentes. No estaba interesado en ver el resto, para eso tenia sus propias aventuras.

El castaño se quedó unos segundos meditando antes de tomar cartas en el asunto. Volvió a guardar los lentes y escondió la ubicación de la dimensión en uno de sus cajones. Era momento de analizar mejor la situación: Rick y Morty R-34 tenían algo. Eso estaba claro como el agua. Pero no eran pareja, y si lo eran, claramente no lo demostraban en casa por obvios motivos. Morty estaba obviamente enamorado, y a Rick no parecía desagradarle para nada, pero tampoco sabia si estaba enamorado también.

Ah, y a su otro yo le gustaban mucho las manos de Rick. No tenia ni idea de los motivos, pero cada vez que miraba sus manos, sentía un cosquilleo en la cintura. ¿Qué significara…? Quiza podria descubrirlo.

Se levanto, abrió su puerta y salió de su habitación con dirección al garaje, donde su propio abuelo también estaba pendiente de un artefacto, solo que el tenía sus herramientas justo al lado por que no estaba su nieto para asistirlo. Rápidamente Morty se paro a su lado y sin decirle nada empezó a entregarle las cosas que iba necesitando.

-Creí que -Brup- estabas enfadado por no llevarte a Blips and Chitz, Morty. – El mayor fue quien rompió el silencio, para alivio del castaño.

\- Geez, Rick, n-no soy tan sensible. ¿S-sabes? –

\- ¿Así que ahora no eres tan sensible, eh, Morty? -Lo mira de reojo, con una sonrisa burlona asomándose, por un lado. ¿Cómo rayos su otro yo podía estar enamorado? - ¿No eras tú el que hace solo un año me gritaba y se quejaba como niña cuando salía con Summer en vez de contigo?

-B-bien… La gente cambia, R-R-Rick. -El tartamudeo nunca le había ayudado para sonar serio cuando el quería, pero no importaba. Su abuelo solo se rio mientras murmuraba algo sobre los adolescentes estúpidos, y Morty prefirió no hacerle caso. Vio su oportunidad, y mientras le entregaba un destornillador, provoco que sus manos se tocaran intencionalmente. Esto, por supuesto, no tuvo ningún efecto en su abuelo. Podría ser, que como entre ellos dos no sucedía nada, algo tan sutil como eso no podría producir nada.

Morty estaba aburrido, realmente aburrido. Se encogió de hombros, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, tomo repentinamente la mano de su abuelo en vez de darle una herramienta. ¿Qué tenían esas manos que podían gustarle tanto a su otro yo? Rick se volteo a mirarlo confundido, pasando su mirada de sus manos a su nieto, de su nieto a sus manos. Casi se podía ver el signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

\- ¿Q-que te pasa, Morty, te vas a poner cursi, niñita? – Su nieto no prestaba atención a los insultos. ¿Por qué las manos? ¿Qué tienen de especial? Entonces esta vez, si que logro descolocar a su abuelo. Se acerco un poco más, y sin meditación alguna, dirigió la mano del mayor para hacer que este le rodeara la cintura y se agarrara por el otro lado.

Entonces Morty comprendió el extraño temblor que su otro yo sentía en esa zona. La mano de Rick era extrañamente mas cálida de lo que se imaginó. No eran tan grandes, pero sus dedos eran largos, y firmes. Muy firmes. Tenían el agarre perfecto, y casi se sentía como si la palma de este se amoldara a la perfección a la pequeña curva de su cintura. La sensación real era agradable. Rick ocupaba sus manos siempre para trabajar, y Morty podía sentirlo en su carne.

\- ¡¿P-Pero que…?!- El momento apenas habrá durado 5 segundos antes de que el científico reaccionará. Se levanto de golpe de su lugar. No es que le asustara tocar a su nieto, después de todo, muchas veces tuvo que cargarlo en sus brazos, o llevarlo en la espalda, o hacerle alguna cirugía por culpa de algún accidente, o incluso desnudarlo en mas de una misión. Pero esta vez el contexto se sentía diferente. - ¡Morty, pequeño pedazo de mierda, no hagas cosas sin mi consentimiento, ¿Entendiste?! – Rápidamente le dio un empujón y tomo su pistola de portales. -Me voy, me -brup- cansaste, Morty pendejo.

Y así, sin más, se retiró.

El adolescente se quedo en su lugar viendo el punto donde antes estuvo el portal. No había alcanzado a decir nada en su defensa, incluso el mismo se sorprendió de su atrevido impulso. ¿Pero pueden culparlo? Morty muchas veces fue considerado estúpido cuando de amor su trata. Nunca fue capaz de conquistar a Jessica, y aunque la chica claramente era consciente de sus sentimientos, el jamás fue capaz de decírselos, o de siquiera coquetearle. En primer lugar, Morty nunca había echo nada arriesgado a la hora de coquetear. No era de los que tomaban la iniciativa, y, sin embargo, esta vez lo hizo… Y el resultado le gusto.

Nunca había visto a Rick sonrojado de esa manera, y aunque se fue pretendiendo ser violento, la verdad es que solo era su forma de esconderse. Y Morty lo había notado.¿Estaba enfermo por querer coquetear con su abuelo? Bueno, por lo menos no era el Morty asesino, o el Morty coleccionista de fotos infantiles… Dios, ese tipo si que es un asco. ¿Y que si quería ser el Morty que decide coquetear con su abuelo? Le resultaba divertido descubrir como reaccionaria ante su próximo movimiento.

Aunque el no tenia ni idea de "movimientos".

Pero quizá Morty R-34 tenga muchos movimientos ocultos… Era momento de ir a aprender.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick estaba cada día mas confundido con las actitudes de su nieto. No es que le molestara que quisiera pasar tiempo con él, después de todo, y pese a su frialdad y cruel comportamiento, de cierta forma se podría decir que quería a su nieto. Cuestión que bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a decir en voz alta. Claro, muchas veces trato de reprimir sus sentimientos porque sabía que podrían hacerlo correr peligro a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero después de varios experimentos tratando de hallar la solución a su problema, concluyo que simplemente es algo básico y primitivo del ser humano. En fin, nada que hacer, tendría que lidiar con sus debilidades de la mejor forma: Siendo Rick Sanchez. Después de todo, era el ser vivo mas inteligente de todos los universos y galaxias.

Pero últimamente… Las cosas estaban fuera de su control, y ni siquiera su espectacular cerebro era capaz de descifrar que rayos estaba planeando el estúpido de Morty.

Todo comenzó con el incidente del garaje, cuando el adolescente repentinamente tomo su mano para hacer que lo agarrara por la cintura. La cuestión lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo mejor fue retirarse del lugar con dignidad. Quizá el mocoso estaba en plena pubertad y trataba de llamar su atención. Claro, debía ser eso. Decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto. Pero… La cosa no termino ahí, pronto el muchacho empezó a hacer las cosas mas extrañas. Rick empezaba a perder la paciencia y era momento de descubrir que rayos estaba sucediendo.

En la soledad de su habitación, se levanto de la cama en plena madrugada y se sentó frente a su escritorio, tomo su libreta de notas y un lápiz, y empezó a enumerar la lista de incidentes. El primero fue fácil de recordar. El segundo… Si no se equivocaba, vino exactamente al día siguiente del primer suceso:

 _Rick se había levantado un poco mas tarde de lo normal debido a la borrachera. La cabeza le palpitaba de forma horrible y solo tuvo ánimos de ir al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, después, arrastrando los pies, volvió a su habitación y se volvió a recostar, esperando que la resaca se fuera con mas horas de sueño. Sin embargo, su estomago rugía hasta mas no poder, y el no era capaz de volver a levantarse. Mientras divagaba en lo desastrosa que su vida era, escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación, y sin esperar respuesta, la abrían. Estaba a punto de gritarle al imbécil atrevido, pero sus insultos solo quedaron en su mente cuando un exquisito olor a panqueques recién hechos inundaba la habitación. Se incorporo hasta quedar apoyado en el respaldo de su cama._

 _-Habitación, Luz de Resaca. –_

 _-Luz de Resaca Activada. -Pronto una luz tenue se encendió, y pudo ver a su sobrino con una bandeja entre sus manos. Este le sonreía… Extrañamente. Se acerco hasta el y le dejo la bandeja sobre las piernas. En una esquina, había un vaso de agua con una pastilla para las migrañas. Por el otro lado, un jugo de naranja recién exprimido, y un te de hierbas perfecto para suavizar su estómago. Y en el centro, un plato con tres perfectos panqueques bañados en jarabe, y justo al lado, dos lonjas de tocino, por que lo salado no podía faltar._

 _-Vaya Morty… ¿Tratando de ganar pun-brup-tos con el abuelo para escoger la próxima aventura, pequeña sabandija manipuladora? -Rápidamente se llevo la pastilla a la boca y se tomo el vaso de agua al seco. Sin esperar demasiado, empezó a devorarse su apetecible desayuno. En tanto, su nieto se sentaba en la orilla de la cama._

 _-C-claro que no, Rick. –_

 _-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quieres algún tipo de favor? Vamos, escu-brup-pelo, Morty.- En menos de dos minutos la comida hacia desaparecido de la bandeja, tan solo quedando el té de hierbas. Al acercarlo a su boca, pudo sentir un leve olor a lavanda, idóneo para relajarse. Eso, junto a la pastilla, lo tendría fresco como una lechuga dentro de un par de horas. Aun así, el mayor miraba con sospecha a su nieto. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?_

 _-Geez, Rick, ¿A-acaso crees que no me preocupo p-por ti? -Claro, ahora todo tenia sentido, trataba de ganarse a su abuelo favorito. Después de todo, dentro de unas semanas llegaría Summer por las vacaciones, y seguramente no quería verse opacado por su hermana mayor. Pero lo que vino después, lo dejo ciertamente helado. Completamente paralizado y sin saber que hacer._

 _Morty había acercado su mano hasta la mejilla de Rick, y le estaba dando una leve caricia con el dedo pulgar. Poco a poco ese pulgar fue deslizándose hasta que llego a su boca, y lo único que hizo fue jugar con su labio inferior por apenas un segundo. Pero lo mas desconcertante era esa mirada de absoluta maldad en sus ojos._

 _-¿T-terminaste, Rick? -El aludido seguía congelado en su lugar, con la taza de té medio vacía en una de sus manos. Sin esperar respuestas, el castaño tomo la taza y recogió la bandeja para acto seguido salir de la habitación. Rick simplemente lo siguió con la mirada, y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta de lo acaloradas que estaban sus mejillas._

Rick termino de anotar las cosas que le parecían mas extrañas de esta situación en su libreta, y rápidamente empezó a recordar el tercer hecho.

 _Había sido apenas hacia tres días. La familia estaba sentada en el comedor a la hora de la cena. Beth, como nunca, se había puesto especialmente creativa con la comida, y había preparado varios tipos de ensaladas, lasaña con salsa blanca, e incluso había comprado un rico helado de chocolate y nueces para el postre. Por supuesto esto se debía a que con el imbécil de su marido habían discutido de forma épica en la mañana, y durante la tarde se habían reconciliado de la misma forma épica. Ahora no paraban de lanzarse miradas lascivas y tirarse indirectas, y el mayor de la familia cada tanto hacia muecas o sacaba la lengua en gesto de asco. Su hija y el idiota de Jerry fingían ignorarlo, y Morty, que estaba sentado a su lado, no hacia mas que reírse. Al final, el igual termino riéndose._

 _Si, una bonita y cursi cena familiar._

 _Bueno, hasta que Rick dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, lo cual provoco que su rodilla chocara con la mesa y todos los vasos se dieran vuelta, botando sus contenidos. Todos menos el de Morty, quien por algún motivo había previsto la situación y tenia su vaso de agua en su mano derecha, mientras que su mano izquierda, sin timidez alguna, apretaba uno de los muslos de su abuelo bajo la mesa. Mientras Beth iba por un paño para limpiar el desastre de la mesa, Jerry no hacia mas que burlarse de el por su torpeza. Y Morty, muy campante y como si no hubiese sucedido nada, aparto su mano y siguió comiendo en silencio._

Rick se llevo dos dedos a la frente y la empezó a masajear. Solo recordar y hacer una lista de los detalles lo hacia sentir extraño. Vio la hora y ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Se levanto de su lugar y bajo rápidamente a la cocina a buscar una gaseosa. No era su bebida favorita, pero el azúcar serviría para no quedarse dormido. Volvió a la habitación y siguió concentrándose en su tarea, era de suma importancia que no se le escapara nada.

 _Si recordaba bien, ayer en la noche igual había sucedido algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de si también contaba. La cuestión era que habían estado aproximadamente una hora viendo televisión inter dimensional, y ya eran casi las una de la mañana. Rick lucia mortalmente aburrido, y Morty soltó un largo bostezo que no se molesto en cubrir._

 _-Si tienes sueño ya vete a dormir, M-morty.- Dijo el mayor sin siquiera voltear a ver a su nieto, el también bostezo, pero de forma mas sutil. Planeaba irse pronto a la cama. Tenía ideada una misión en la mañana. Había unos repollos que solo florecían en las primeras horas del día, y necesitaba los pétalos para algo importante._

 _-T-tienes razón, Rick. Geez… Y-ya no lo aguanto más. - Y claro, ese debió ser el momento en que Morty se levantaba de su lugar, se despedía y subía las escaleras camino a su habitación. Pero en su lugar, solo se estiro volviendo a bostezar, se acurruco en el sillón, y apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de Rick. Este, un poco mas preparado a las salidas inesperadas de su nieto, si bien se sorprendió, aparento no estarlo, y en su lugar bajo la mirada con frialdad._

 _\- ¿Q-que crees que haces, Morty? -Se lo quedo mirando fijo, en espera de una respuesta que nunca llego.- ¿E-en verdad esperas que me crea que te que-brup-daste dormido tan r-rápido, Morty? -Esta vez su tono de voz se había elevado un poco, se podía notar su enfado.- M-muy bien, pedazo de excre-brup-mento, prepárate para sentir las consecuencias. -Pero la amenaza no resulto. Morty se removió en su lugar revelando un pequeño hilo de baba en su boca y mentón. Al parecer, estaba realmente dormido y agotado. Rick pensó que quizá huir de esos sapos mutantes de otra dimensión debían ser la explicación para su cansancio. Y siendo sinceros, Morty es delgado, pero su resistencia es cero. Dio un largo suspiro resignado y con cuidado tomo a su nieto en brazos, subió las escaleras y lo deposito en su cama, quien lo viera pensaría que era el ejemplo de un buen abuelo. Salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta en silencio._

La lista estaba terminada. Dio un sorbo largo a su soda y apoyo su rostro en la palma de su mano. Una vez que ponías los hechos sobre la mesa, la cuestión se hacia bastante clara. Solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

-El hijo de puta esta tratando de seducirme. – Se echo en el respaldo de su silla y miro el cielo raso de su habitación. Todo el asunto le parecía bastante enfermo incluso para él. No tenia ni idea de que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su nieto, ni por que estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Pero más enfermo le parecía el mismo por pensar que se veía adorable intentándolo. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de que parara antes de que todo el tema avanzara a algo mas serio. Empezó a hacer hipótesis: Lo más probable era que Morty estuviera confundiendo la admiración que sentía por su abuelo por enamoramiento, y que, al ser un estúpido adolescente incapaz de controlar sus hormonas, todas estas extrañas ideas hayan empezado a surgir en él. Aunque quizá… Si Rick le demostraba que correspondía sus sentimientos, o lo seducía de vuelta, Morty se asustaría al darse cuenta que se trataba de su abuelo y daría marcha atrás al instante, entonces el tema quedaría zanjado para siempre.

Volvió a ver el reloj y ya eran casi las seis de la mañana, el tiempo si que pasaba rápido cuando divagabas. Se levanto y fue hasta su cama, se recostó, por fin pudiendo dormir ahora que tenia un plan de acción.

Lo ejecutaría a la primera oportunidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Morty no tenía ni idea de que tan lejos quería llegar. A veces, cuando observaba a su yo alternativo para robarle mas ideas a la hora de coquetear, lo encontraba justo en medio de una situación comprometedora. Ya saben, el y Rick… Teniendo sexo. La primera vez se saco los lentes de forma instantánea, solo alcanzo a ver la imagen de su abuelo arriba suyo y desnudo. ¿Seria el mismo capaz de llevar el juego hasta ese punto? En ese instante se dijo a si mismo que no, que no importaba que tan aburrido pudiese estar, el jamás seria capaz de hacer algo así.

Pero luego…. Hubo una segunda vez en que vio a Morty R-34 en la misma situación. Esta vez decidió ser mas valiente, y se quedo varios minutos observando lo que sucedía. Y también… Sintiéndolo.

Se besaban. Pero lo hacían de una forma que el nunca había visto antes. Estaban muy pegados, casi desesperados por aferrarse al otro. Rick tomaba la cintura de su nieto con fuerza, lo apegaba aun mas a su cuerpo, casi como si quisiera fusionarse con él. El menor tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, estuvieron jugando con sus labios y lenguas. De repente se separaron, con la respiración agitada, como si la pasión los hubiera echo olvidar que para vivir necesitaban respirar. Quizá era momento de dejar que mirar… Aunque ellos no supieron que los estaban observando, aun así, era grosero hacerlo ¿No? Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo solo para quedar completamente impactado por la erección que se apretaba en sus pantalones. Incluso mas asustado que la primera vez, se saco los lentes y los dejo encima de su cama. Respiro profundo. Esto solo sucedía porque podía sentir lo mismo que su otra versión, solo por eso. Pero y si es así… ¿Por qué sigue excitado? ¿Por qué la maldita erección no se iba? ¿Por qué se imaginaba como seria besar a Rick de esa forma?

Respiro hondo, y luego lanzo un largo suspiro. Podía sentir como un poco de su tensión se iba al respirar calmadamente. Si lo pensaba con claridad, en realidad era imposible que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto. Sus coqueteos no estaban surgiendo efecto, aparte de lograr que su abuelo se sonrojara un par de veces. Ni siquiera creía que pudiese lograr que se besaran, e incluso si lo lograba, lo detendría antes de que sucediera.

En fin, estaba aburrido otra vez, y no había molestado a su abuelo en todo el día, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en cosas que definitivamente nunca iban a pasar, e ir a perturbarlo un poco.

Fue directo hacia el garaje donde sabia que Rick iba a estar, pero en vez de eso se encontró con el lugar vacío. De inmediato escucho unos ruidos provenientes de abajo, y supuso que debía estar en su laboratorio secreto que ya no tenia nada de secreto. Fue hasta la escotilla y la abrió, bajo la escalera de metal y se encontró a su abuelo muy concentrado moviendo una piedra azulada con unas pinzas. Podía ver que se trataba de algo delicado así que no quería interrumpir.

Aunque pensándolo mejor….

-¡Aaaah! -El mayor lanzo un grito a la vez que soltaba las pinzas. - ¡Oooh, no, no, no, no! -Se llevo las manos a la cabeza viendo con horror como la maldita piedra se evaporaba en cuanto tocaba el suelo. Todo un año de investigaciones se esfumaban en un segundo, y todo por culpa del mocoso que estaba en ese preciso instante abrazándolo por la espalda. Podía sentir como la rabia se apoderaba de absolutamente todo su cuerpo. Quería golpearlo, insultarlo y gritarle que no era mas que un pedazo de mierda que sus padres nunca quisieron tener. Que nunca quisieron tener a Summer, y mucho menos querían tenerlo a el. Absolutamente todo a la mierda. ¿Y por que? Por su estúpida y desagradable curiosidad. Pues bien, ya había tenido suficiente.

Y mientras que Rick tenia este monologo interno cargado de odio, Morty se había dado cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Soltó a su abuelo y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras para salir de ahí antes de que la cólera de su abuelo explotara y el terminara con varios huesos fracturados. Pero era demasiado tarde. Sintió un fuerte agarre en sus hombros y en cuestión de segundos el peli azul lo había azotado contra una de las paredes de metal. Soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y vio como este se le acercaba peligrosamente, hasta tenerlo completamente acorralado.

\- ¿Así que te gusta jugar, eh, Morty, hijo de la gran puta? -

\- O-oh, geez, R-Rick… N-no deberías h-h-hablar así de tu propia hi-hi-hija. -Se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia lado. Realmente trataba de mantenerse recto, pero no era conocido por ser el más valiente, y simplemente no podía evitar tartamudear mas cuando estaba bajo tanta tensión.

\- ¡No intentes cambiar el tema, listillo! -Dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, justo al lado del rostro de Morty. Este, dio un brinco en su lugar y reprimió el grito que quería salir. Tomo al menor por el cuello de su camiseta y lo levanto para que quedara a su altura. - Se lo que estás haciendo, Morty. No soy estúpido. En más, soy Rick maldito Sanchez, el ser más inte-brup-ligente en todo el puto universo, Morty. -Entrecerró los ojos, y lo acerco un poco más a su rostro, mientras tanto, el castaño solo podía balbucear mientras jugaba con sus manos. - ¿Crees que es divertido tratar de seducir a tu abuelo, pedazo de enfermo? Pues bien, te daré algo para que te diviertas, ya que tanto lo quieres.

\- ¿Q-que? ¡N-no, espera, Rick, y-yo…! -No pudo decir más. Cerro con fuerza los ojos esperando un golpe directo. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta que su abuelo notaba sus intenciones. Ni si quiera él es tan estúpido. Y sabia el riesgo que corría. Pero todos los días corría riesgos, todos los días se enfrentaba a terribles monstruos, aventuras y adversidades. Y nada, ningún riesgo de aquellos lo hacía sentir asustado, o triste, o enojado, o feliz. Pero cuando desafiaba a su abuelo de esa forma… Cuando le coqueteaba, se sentía… No sabía que era lo que sentía, pero estaba sintiendo algo, y eso era mucho más de lo que sintió en el último año.

El golpe nunca llego. En cambio, podía sentir una extraña calidez en sus labios. Era la misma calidez que sentía cuando observaba a Morty R-34, pero esta vez era… Real.

Abrió un poco sus ojos solo para observar lo obvio. Rick lo estaba besando. Justo hace solo media hora se dijo a si mismo que no sería capaz de llegar tan lejos, que le parecía asquerosa solo la posibilidad. Pero en vez de eso se agarró a la bata del otro, y le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. No tardo en corresponder el beso. Sin embargo, su abuelo se separo de el y lo miro perplejo. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Mas bien esperaba que Morty lo empujara y se fuera llorando como un bebe asustado.

Pero ahí estaba, aferrado a él, mirándolo igual de confundido, con la respiración agitada y el rostro sonrojado. Se veía demasiado tierno para ser real, y el se odiaba a si mismo por pensar en tantas cosas lascivas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Bajo sus manos hasta la pequeña cintura y las metió bajo su ropa. Su piel se sentía suave y solo le inducia la idea de querer marcarlo, así que lo apretó con fuerza, dejando sus dedos marcados y apegándolo aun mas a su cuerpo. Sus frentes se juntaron, podían sentir la respiración del otro. Desde esa posición, Morty podía claramente sentir algo muy duro chocar con su trasero, y a su vez, Rick podía sentir la erección de su nieto contra su pelvis. Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con mas intensidad. Dentro de sus bocas, sus lenguas se movían entre si de forma circular, con lujuria. Las manos del mayor bajaron lentamente y se metieron dentro de su pantalón, alcanzando así sus nalgas. Les dio un fuerte apretón antes de separarse de su boca para bajar a su cuello, el cual recorrió en lamidas, hasta llegar a su oreja.

-Parece que tu plan funciono, Morty, maldita escoria. -Le susurro con voz ronca. Su respiración se sentía húmeda y caliente, y solo logro que al aludido le transitara un fuerte escalofríos por la espalda.

\- R-Rick… -Quiso replicar, decirle que nunca fue ese su objetivo. Que tan solo trataba de divertirse, de sentir algo de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido cuando su abuelo pego aun mas su erección a su trasero, y aun con ropa, se frotaba contra él. Y en vez de eso, se le escapo un pequeño gemido. Rápidamente se llevo ambas manos a la boca, sin poder creer que esos sonidos salían de su boca.

-Pues bien, voy a saciar tu extraña curiosidad…. -Lo tomo con fuerza, y esta vez lo embistió, ansioso por sacarle la ropa y poder penetrarlo de verdad. - Y veremos si puedes volver a ser normal después de eso.

Saco una de sus manos de su trasero para desabrocharle el pantalón, pero su acción se vio interrumpida cuando el menor sorpresivamente lo empujo. ¿Quizá por fin había entrado en razón? ¿Después de llegar tan lejos que ahora era el quien no quería parar? Pero no se topo con la mirada de un niño asustado, si no con la mirada más furiosa que había visto en su nieto. Recibió otro empujón que esta vez si logro separarlos por completo, y Morty cayo inmediatamente al piso, pero no se quejó, y tan solo se levanto arreglando su ropa.

-Vaya, Morty, parece que por fin decidiste dejar tu experimento enfermo de lado. ¿Listo para ser normal de nuevo? -Claro, el mayor sabia muy bien como componerse. Era mucho más fácil actuar como si todo se tratase de una lección que tardo un poco mas de tiempo en surtir efecto, que admitir que estaba realmente deseoso de hacerlo.

-¡Geez, cállate, Rick! -El menor camino hasta la escalera, pero no pensaba irse de ahí hasta decirle un par de cosas a su abuelo. - ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, ¿Sabes?! ¿Te parece que podre ser normal de esto? ¿Qué podre ser normal después de todas las cosas que me has hecho pasar estos años?

-Bien, Morty, creo que debe-brup-rias calmar…-

-¡Oooh, no, no me digas que me calme! ¡¿Quieres saber por que estuve haciendo todo esto?! ¡Para poder… sentir algo! -Apretó sus puños con fuerza y solo fue capaz de dar una fuerte patada a una de las paredes. Sabia que eso le iba a doler después, pero con la adrenalina sobre su cuerpo, ya nada importaba.- ¡Por ti, por que me haz echo asesinar, extorsionar, engañar, torturar y llorar tantas veces que ya no siento nada! -Rick solo guardaba silencio, cruzado de brazos y con una ceja levantada. Mas su postura altanera se desmorono cuando vio como Morty empezaba a reírse de forma extraña. ¿Estaba… llorando mientras reía? - Geez, no sentía tan rabia desde hace mas de un año. Ni siquiera quiero a mis propios padres. No los odio. Pero tampoco los quiero. No siento nada por ellos. No siento nada por mis estúpidos compañeros. No siento nada por mí, o por mi futuro. No me importa nada. ¡Y es tu maldita culpa! Pero no espero que lo entiendas. ¿Sabes? Por que tu tampoco sientes nada por nadie, eres un horrible monstruo sin sentimientos. ¡Felicidades, me convertiste en un monstruo insensible también!

Morty se da la vuelta en dirección a la escalera, podía sentir los espasmos de su cuerpo debido al llanto. Llevo una mano a sus mejillas y se limpio las lagrimas con sorpresa. Ya no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que lloro. ¿Por qué era solo Rick el que lo hacia sentir tantas cosas?

-Así que no, Rick, no creo que vuelva a la normalidad, y es todo gracias a ti. -Soltó un largo suspiro y se agarro a la escalera. Estaba a punto de subir hasta que su abuelo lo tomo por la mano, y se volteo a verlo con frialdad.

-Ósea que solo hiciste todo esto porque estabas aburrido. - Afirmo el mayor, mientras lo miraba serio. Morty solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza, se soltó de su mano y por fin se retiro del lugar.

Ahora completamente solo, Rick se apoyo en una pared, y se deslizo por esta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Saco la petaca que siempre tenia escondida en su bata y le dio un largo sorbo hasta vaciarla. Acto seguido, la tiro con fuerza contra la pared al frente suyo.

El tampoco recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se sintió de esa forma. De hecho, todo lo que Morty dijo encajaba perfectamente con él, y lo sabía. Sabia que tenia razón, que no era mas que un monstruo sin sentimientos, pero… No, no era verdad. El sí sentía cosas.

Sentía rabia cuando Morty arruinaba sus planes. Y impotencia cuando lo veía llorar. Sentía orgullo cuando lo veía cada vez mas habilidoso a la hora de hacer planes, o cuando era momento de luchar. Sentía ternura cuando se quedaba dormido en la nave camino a casa, o cuando se entusiasmaba por un simple gesto como un helado. Sentía alivio cuando Morty lograba salvarse siempre de la muerte. Sentía diversión cuando ocupaba sus tácticas de manipulación para obtener lo que quisiera. Sentía felicidad cuando lo tenia cerca.

De repente, la epifanía llego de golpe.

-Oh, mierda.


End file.
